mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Lost Glacier
Lost Glacier is the fifth level found inside a painting in the game Luigi's Mansion 64. The entrance to Lost Glacier is on the main floor of King Boo's mansion, up the stairs to the right, and behind the star door labeled "3", meaning that three Starlings are required to enter. It is the home of several Penguins and Spindrifts. There are three cannons, a Slide, and unlike Cool Cool Mountain, the warps at the end of the broken bridges have been removed. Bottomless pits surround this mountain, as it appears to be floating in the sky, so it is possible to fall off the course. Also, unlike Cool Cool Mountain, Luigi begins at the base of the mountain and must climb the icy slopes all around the mountain to make progress. At the summit is a house with an oversized chimney that Luigi can enter. The Big Penguin that normally races Mario down the slide and the Headless Snowman are both absent as well.. Levels 'Star 1: Top O' the Glacier' This star is at the top of the mountain. It is possible to climb the mountain by going up the normal path down, which is tricky because it is very slippery. The easier and quicker way is to use the Koopa Shell. Head up the path above the house, turn around before the bridge with the 2 jumping Mr. Blizzards, and longjump over the broken bridge. Jump up onto the platform and past the baby penguin, head to the left and jump around the corner to the next ledge. This ledge has the ! block with the Koopa Shell, next to a Mr. Blizzard. Ride the Koopa Shell up the snowy slope and jump down over the left wall. Climb that wall to get to the top of the mountain and get the star. It is also a good idea to take this opportunity to talk to the white Bob-omb near the top of the mountain to open the cannons for future stars. 'Star 2: Find the Lost Penguin' Luigi must return a lost baby penguin to its mother to get this star. Mother Penguin is across the bridge with the jumping Mr. Blizzards, where Snowman’s head was in the original game. The correct baby penguin is on top of the house at the bottom of the mountain, and so must be carried up the snowy path. There is one particularly tricky part of the climb on the snowy slope right before the stone ramp, where Luigi is prone to sliding down, and in doing so dropping the baby penguin. To get past that section, build up speed first and jump off the dark patch, (which isn’t slippery) to get on the stone ramp with the penguin in hand. Cross the bridge with the jumping Mr. Blizzards to reach Mama Penguin and get the star. 'Star 3: Ride in the Slide' The entrance to the slide is on top of the mountain, so head back up the same way as Star 1 and drop into the chimney on the house to reach the slide. There are no new obstacles on this slide from Cool, Cool Mountain, so this should not be too difficult. After Luigi crosses the finish line at the bottom, a star will appear inside the room. . 'Star 4: Red Coins in the Blizzard' For this star Luigi must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the mountain. Their locations are as follows: # Next to the house at the bottom of the mountain # Use the cannon to shoot across the gap, follow the path to the ice platform (where the Wallkicks Will Work star is in Cool, Cool Mountain) # Across the broken bridge above the house at the bottom of the mountain # Above the middle of the bridge with the two jumping Mr. Blizzards # Above the tree on the island floating next to the Mr. Blizzard bridge # On the edge of the cliff, past the Mama Penguin. # Above a tree on the path up the mountain # At the top of the mountain, on a platform above the slide entrance After collecting all 8 red coins, the star appears on top of the house at the bottom of the mountain. 'Star 5: Shredding the Glacier' If you have been using the Koopa shell to get to the top of the mountain as recommended, this star is essentially no different. Grab the shell and ride it to the top of the mountain. This star is at the very peak of the mountain, above the Star 1 location. Ride the shell onto the slope and mash the jump button to reach the star at the top. 'Star 6: Secret of the Slide' This star is through the slide shortcut, where the coin line lead into the wall in Cool, Cool Mountain. Go down the slide, and when the slide goes up against a wall on the right side, hug that wall to find a hidden passage. The star is in a box at the bottom of the tunnel. Enemies *Fly Guy *Mr. Blizzard *Spindrift Category:Music-Mario Kart Category:Luigi's Mansion 64 Location Category:Luigi's Mansion 64 Category:Snowscape Category:Level Category:Mountains Category:Music-Sonic